Guérison Meurtrière
by Gwenna Ailes
Summary: Lorsqu'une guérisseuse rencontre un assassin rien n'est gagné d'avance. L'une sauve et l'autre tue. Mais Altaïr et Inaya n'ont-ils pas plus en commun qu'une simple opposition existentielle ?
1. La sorcière de Masyaf

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur Damas. Altaïr observait attentivement les alentours, son regard perçant analysait avec une facilité déconcertante les horizons de la ville. En cette fin de journée, tout semblait calme, mais les templiers ne faisaient que dormir pensait-il. Le lendemain, il faudrait reprendre ces missions. Le soir était pour lui son seul répit, le plus souvent, le maître assassin exerçait ces fonctions de jour comme de nuit mais cette nuit s'annonçait moins chargées que les autres. Il enjamba agilement le petit muret pour atterrir avec souplesse sur le toit voisin et continua ainsi jusqu'à l'obtention d'un point de vu parfaitement opposé au premier, afin de couvrir toute la zone.

Inaya se faufilait à travers les derniers passants dans les rues de Damas, tout ce qu'elle possédait à présent se trouvait dans son petit sac de toile, un canif, quelques fioles, des fagots de plantes en tout genre et quelques graines. Elle réajusta avec précaution son léger voile de couleur, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait avec trop d'attention. Cependant Inaya était d'humeur anxieuse. La jeune femme continuait son chemin la tête basse, se demandant où elle allait bien pouvoir dormir ce soir. Ces pieds étaient douloureux, la semelle des sandales qu'elle avait achetées au petit marchand de pacotille n'était pas bien épaisse. Elle eut soudain la pensée ridicule que s'il lui fallu fuir, les pauvres chaussures ne résisteraient pas longtemps à une course folle. Il lui plaisait de s'attarder sur des sujets futiles qui occupaient son esprit et retardaient les réflexions sur sa situation actuelle. Une modeste jeune femme, fuyant le foyer de ces parents après avoir offert son aide à quelques blessés syriens, victimes des Templiers. Ces derniers, qui l'avaient surprise, décrétèrent qu'elle usait de sorcellerie pour pouvoir la traquer librement et anéantir sa vie. Ce malencontreux épisode eut lieu à Masyaf il y a deux mois de cela. Mais les souvenirs n'en étaient pas moins douloureux. Inaya essuyait péniblement quelques larmes clandestines du revers de sa tunique et serrait les poings.

Elle franchit une des portes de la ville qui menait à une auberge situé un peu en retrait. En deux mois de fuite, la jeune femme avait apprit certaines règles utiles à la discrétion. Elle savait entre autre qu'entre vingt-et-une heure une et vingt-et-une heure quatre aucun garde ne surveillait les portes, puisqu'il s'agissait de la relève. Elle poussa la petite porte en bois de l'auberge, un vieil homme l'accueillit chaleureusement. Pour la moitié du prix d'une chambre, Inaya obtenu le droit de passer la nuit sur une banquette au fond de la pièce de réception. L'endroit était certes poussiéreux et les coussins inconfortables mais cela valait toujours mieux que d'avoir à passer la nuit dehors, pensait elle.

Le lendemain matin Altaïr se vit attribuer une mission, sa cible était un jeune templier nommé Guillelmus. Son statut allait sceller son sort à jamais, foulé le sol de Damas leurs étaient de plus en plus fatal. Etaient-ils idiots de venir ainsi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?, se demandait fréquemment l'assassin. Non, ils devaient se raccrocher au peu d'espoir que leur offrait leur supérieurs, et penser que les membre de la confrérie ennemie étaient des incapables. Mais ce terme était étranger aux oreilles du maître assassin qui avait bien plus de sang sur les mains que n'importe quel bourreau.

Altaïr se rapprochait petit à petit de son but, qui avait apparemment l'habitude de séjourner dans une petite auberge près de la porte sud. Altaïr fit irruption dans la salle principale de la taverne, grâce à une fenêtre, laissée ouverte pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Une femme était assoupie sur une banquette au fond de la pièce. Son sommeil semblait agité. Le maître assassin prit toutes les précautions du monde pour passer inaperçu et se hissa à l'étage du dessus par la rambarde des escaliers, de peur que ceux-ci ne grinces. Ses sources étaient exactes, le fameux templier demeurait devant lui, dans une chambre au fond du couloir, il était encore endormi. L'assassin s'introduisit dans la pièce. Guillelmus poussa un long soupir, se tournant face à Altaïr, qui, telle une légère brise se déplaça de sorte à ne pas être vu. Il s'en était fallut de peu car l'homme commençait à battre des paupières. Mais à peine eut il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il sombrait déjà dans un sommeil profond ne promettant aucun autre réveil.

L'assassin essuya sa lame fétiche sur les draps immaculés et entama le chemin en sens inverse, glissant agilement sur le garde-corps en bois, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui dormait quelques minutes auparavant. Sous la surprise la demoiselle tomba à la renverse et atterrit avec fracas sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main. Malheureusement ce fut un échec cuisant, qui néanmoins eut le privilège de remonter un tant soit peu les commissures du maître assassin en un rictus moqueur.

Encore impressionnée par l'arrivée de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, Inaya se releva sans détourner les yeux de son visage dont elle n'apercevait que les lèvres et le menton. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma instantanément pour enfin laisser échapper :

« Vous pourriez faire attention !

\- Je vous retourne le reproche, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre, lorsque le gérant de l'auberge entra dans la pièce, horrifié.

\- Assassin ! », hurla-t-il.

L'homme vêtu de banc se précipita alors à l'extérieur du bâtiment d'une rapidité surhumaine et disparu tel un coup de vent. Des templiers dévalèrent les escaliers de l'auberge avec balourdise pour suivre l'intrus. Quel ingrat pensait alors Inaya qui se hâtait de sortir, elle bénissait son voile d'avoir caché ses iris verts si reconnaissable, aux yeux des templiers, ce n'était pas courant en cette contrée. Elle avait les yeux de son père, un anglais. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur écrire depuis son départ précipité pour échapper aux templiers. Inaya espérait qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé, mais son grand frère Adam les protégeraient, il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Grâce à l'assassin qui avait monopolisé l'attention de tous ses traqueurs, Inaya put passer les portes de la ville sans encombre et aller se fondre dans la masse. Un soupir lui échappa, une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être en sécurité. C'était un combat perpétuel que de devoir se cacher, une angoisse sans trêve et l'appréhension que ça n'en finisse jamais. La jeune femme aurait fait n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à cette situation. N'importe quoi… Si elle devait fuir toute sa vie, autant servir à quelque chose. Inaya continua son chemin, ses pensées divaguaient dans une zone interdite. Un endroit de son esprit plus sombre que les autres, où jamais elle ne s'était permit de s'aventurer. Mais errer sans but ne pouvait plus durer. Son choix était fait, personne ne pourrait revenir dessus, pour la première fois de sa vie la jeune femme se sentait puissante, libre de choisir ce qui lui adviendrait, de son propre chef.

Elle tourna sur la droite, l'assassin filait à une allure incroyable. Inaya pressa le pas tandis que l'homme vêtu de blanc escaladait un bâtiment pour disparaître dans la cour intérieur de celui-ci. Comment allait-elle faire pour y entrer ? Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver une porte ? Mais la jeune femme fit trois fois le tour du bâtiment sans trouver aucun accès. Soudain elle sentit une main s'abattre sur sa bouche, une lame malicieusement dissimulé dans un protège avant bras de cuir, effleurer la peau de son cou. Inaya se figeât.

« Je décèle un manque affreux de discrétion jeune femme. Pourquoi me suivre ainsi ? Est-ce un templier qui vous envoi ?, questionna gravement l'assassin à son oreille.

Il desserra légèrement la prise sur sa bouche pour la laisser répondre.

-Comme vous l'avez si bien dit la discrétion n'est pas mon fort alors comment pourrais-je être une espionne ? J'ai autant d'intérêt que vous à fuir ces incapables.

-Ne joue pas l'insolente avec moi.

-Pourquoi se passage soudain au tutoiement ? Vous aurais-je intimidé assassin ?, la lame se fit tout de suite plus pressente contre sa gorge.

Inaya jouait, elle en était plus consciente que jamais mais il lui fallait cette monter d'adrénaline pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle était capable de lui parler d'égale à égale.

-Tu as une minute pour t'expliquer avant que je ne tapisse le sol de ton sang !, menaça-t-il.

-Je veux proposer mon aide.

-Le Credo n'a pas besoin d'une femme insolente, sans discrétion qui plus est. Retourne d'où tu viens !

-Pas même besoin d'une guérisseuse ? Je ne demande aucune paie pour les soins que je prodigue, simplement un toit et un jardin pour y planter mes remèdes. Ma proposition est sérieuse.

Altaïr reconsidéra la question. Un médecin ? Après tout, Al Mualim déplorait souvent son manque d'expertise en la matière.

-Suis-moi », déclara l'assassin. Il commença à escalader la façade du bâtiment.

Inaya, qui s'était arrêté devant le mur, arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas exister d'autre accès du tout. Elle entreprit de s'agripper comme elle le put mais lorsqu'il lui fallut lâcher la prise, pour aller en chercher une plus haute, son pieds dérapa. Elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa in extremis. Inaya maudit intérieurement l'assassin qui avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Le maître assassin ne se rappelait pas que cette ascension fut un jour une réelle épreuve pour lui. Au plus loin qu'il pu se souvenir, escalader ces sept mètres ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Il commençait à s'impatienter, quand il vit une main dépasser du mur pour se hisser de l'autre côté.

N'en pouvant plus, Inaya décida de sauter les quelques mètres restant, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle y arriverait et s'élança pour atterrir sans trop de difficulté. « Je suis meilleur pour tomber que pour escalader » se dit-elle ironiquement.

« Si le grand maître ne veut pas de ton aide, je te tuerais », annonça l'assassin avec indifférence.

Inaya ravala bruyamment sa salive, elle aurait dû mesurer l'ampleur de cette invitation. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, le mal était fait, elle avait pénétrer leur base et maintenant elle se devait d'être accepté, ou elle mourrait. Toujours sur les pas de l'assassin, la jeune femme franchit un rideau de tapis persans pour entrer dans une petite pièce. Il y avait un vieil homme assis derrière son bureau où était éparpillés quelques livres et d'immenses cartes. L'assassin inclina légèrement la tête en marque de respect et déclara :

« Cette femme propose son aide à la confrérie en retour du logis. C'est une sorcière.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Ce sont les templiers qui en ont décidé ainsi pour me traquer !, s'écria alors Inaya, offusquée.

-Quel est votre nom ?, s'enquit le vieil homme.

-Je m'appelle Inaya Stormera.

\- Bien, appellez-moi Al Mualim, je suis le gardien de ces lieux. Comprenez bien que le terme de sorcière n'est insulte que dans la bouche des templiers. Ici, il désigne quelqu'un capable de soigner par ces connaissances des plantes. Racontez-moi votre histoire, j'aviserai ensuite de votre utilité. Quels sont vos motivations à guérir les gens ?

Inaya prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit :

-Pardonnez-moi de m'être emportée. J'ai soignée l'un des votre à Masyaf il y a deux mois de cela, il portait le nom de Nasir et les templiers l'avaient blessé à la jambe lors d'une mission. Mais ceux-ci m'ont surprise à la tâche et ont choisit de me traquer. Depuis, je fuis de ville en ville, espérant échapper à leur présence mais c'est en vain. J'ai décidé d'être utile, tant qu'à être pourchassé toute ma vie, autant servir une cause qui me paraît juste.

-Pourquoi vouloir sauver les meurtriers plutôt que les victimes ?, demanda alors l'assassin d'un ton presque agressif.

Al Mualim le toisa sévèrement du regard. Il désapprouvait sa question mais se tournait tout de même vers Inaya, curieux de sa réponse.

-Un assassin est robuste, il meurt moins facilement que ses victimes. Il y a toujours quelque chose à sauver. Il me semble que vos cibles sont bien trop mortes pour que je puisse y remédier.

Le vieil homme sourit tandis qu'Altaïr se renfrogna.

-Altaïr, peux-tu la mener à l'espace de repos ?, celui-ci hocha la tête et tourna les talons, Inaya sur ses pas.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire vainqueur. Le nom de l'assassin résonnait en elle comme une évidence, cela lui correspondait à merveille.

-Tu as de la chance », déclara-t-il, d'un ton qui sous-entendait pleinement qu'il n'était pas du même avis que son maître.

Inaya décida de ne pas répondre à cet affront. Elle le suivit dans les longs couloirs de la bâtisse. Par les ouvertures en alcôves situées sur son côté droit, Inaya pouvait apercevoir de jeunes assassins s'entraîner à l'épée dans la petite cours intérieure. Altaïr descendit les escaliers en terre battue qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce où se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient allongés sur des paillasses. On avait sommairement pansé leurs blessures la veille mais ils étaient encore affaiblit. Les apprentis assassins se blessaient facilement.

La brise s'insinuait par des ouvertures, soulevant les grands rideaux de tissus colorés. Inaya eut à peine le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux blessés que l'assassin avait déjà disparut. Le message semblait clair. Elle s'agenouilla près d'eux et évalua l'ampleur de leur blessure. Heureusement il ne s'agissait que de plaies superficielles, rien de bien sérieux.


	2. A l'abri au coeur du conflit

Depuis plusieurs jours, Inaya avait installé une sorte de routine dans son travail. A l'aube, elle allait petit déjeuner aux côté d'Al Mualim qu'elle pouvait écouter des heures. Ses récits à propos de la confrérie étaient captivants. Ensuite, elle se rendait à la salle de repos où l'attendait, ou non, des jeunes apprentis assassins. Puisqu'il fallait se le dire, elle n'avait encore jamais eu à guérir un assassin expérimenté. Elle accusait que ceux-ci ne veuille venir se faire soigner par abus d'orgueil. C'était leur problème pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se rendait dans les jardins, Al Mualim lui avait attribué un petit carré de terre, suffisant pour y planter les quelques graines qu'elle avait dans sa besace. S'occuper de la terre lui prenait souvent son après-midi. Inaya avait l'habitude d'être aux petits soins avec ses plantes, comme avec ses patients. Enfin, au crépuscule, elle se rendait dans la cour intérieure pour y admirer les étoiles avant d'aller dormir sur sa paillasse, dans un coin de la salle de repos.

Inaya n'avait plus croisé Altaïr depuis son arrivée au Bureau. Celui-ci était en mission. En général, la jeune femme ne croisait jamais les mêmes assassins, ils allaient et venaient au fil de leurs expéditions. Inaya était fière d'avoir trouvé un but à sa fugue. Elle put envoyer une lettre à ses parents, anonyme bien sûr, prenant bien soin de leur cacher ses pratiques actuelles. Bien qu'ils n'y seraient pas hostiles, mais c'était au cas où, si la lettre devait tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Cependant, elle n'était pas ressortie du bâtiment depuis la toute première fois où elle avait dû escalader la façade. A cause d'un mélange de flegme et de peur, elle préférait rester en sécurité. Mais à vrai dire les rues de Damas, remplies d'odeurs et de couleurs lui manquait terriblement. Des fois, elle s'imaginait flâner entre les passants, d'étalage en étalage, goûter les plats que les marchands de nourriture préparaient, toucher les étoffes soyeuses et respirer ce doux parfum d'épice.

Mais Inaya et Al Mualim s'était accordé à dire qu'il était encore trop risqué pour elle de sortir, celle-ci ne sachant pas se défendre. La jeune femme, bien que passionné par l'histoire de la Confrérie et incollable sur le sujet, demeurait tout de même septique. Son rôle était de guérir les assassins. Elle n'avait pas encore imaginé, que cette tâche engendrerait le fait de devoir apprendre les rudiments de leurs arts. Malheureusement, la réalité était frappante. Pour Inaya, sortir en tenue d'assassin ou en civile lui vaudrait passablement les mêmes ennemies. Les Templiers, quand celle-ci habitait à Masyaf il y a plus de deux mois de cela, ces hommes lui paraissaient insignifiants. Mais dès lors qu'ils commencèrent à la chasser, Inaya les apercevait à tous les coins de rues, ils étaient partout, menaçant de leurs épées quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin.

La guérisseuse avait apprit à ne plus poser de question à ses patients, elle avait beau insister pour savoir ce qui se passait au dehors, aucun de daignait lui répondre. La ville semblait agitée en ce moment, mais ce sentiment était de l'ordre de l'instinct et Inaya ne savait pas tellement si elle devait s'y fier.

Il y avait maintenant quelques jours qu'Altaïr était de retour au Bureau mais il passait ses journées entières dans une pièce qu'Inaya ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs celle-ci ignorait totalement la présence du maître assassin au Bureau. Il n'était pas très grand certes, mais il y avait assez de couloir et de portes pour s'y perdre. Altaïr travaillait sur une mission importante. Un groupe de Templier, ou plutôt une sorte d'élite, s'était formé il y a six jours de cela et l'assassin venait d'en obtenir l'information. Entre eux, ils se nommaient les Coriaces. Les ennemies qui s'unissaient, n'était jamais de bon augure. Il s'agissait de les éliminer au plus vite, avant même qu'ils ne puissent envisager un plan à leur encontre. Mais là était la difficulté :

« Pourquoi devrions nous tous les éliminer en même temps ?, demanda un jeune assassin qui en était à sa dixième mission seulement.

Altaïr perdait patience, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il travaillait sur cette mission sans relâche et l'expliquer à ce gamin n'était pas chose facile.

-Parce que si nous en tuons un et que quelqu'un s'en aperçoit, pendant que nous allons en tuer un autre, on se retrouvera avec tous les abrutis de Damas à nos trousses. Tandis que si nous agissons tous en même temps et que nous disparaissons, nous serons déjà loin quand ils s'en apercevront. Tout est dans la synchronisation.

Le jeune assassin hochait la tête discrètement.

-Combien devrions-nous en tuer au total ?, questionna un autre assassin.

-Les Coriaces sont une cinquantaine, nous seront donc vingt-cinq soit deux cibles chacun à tuer instantanément, ils patrouillent dans la ville en duo. J'insiste sur le fait qu'ils doivent tous mourir en même temps, à la même heure, soit huit heure trente sept. A cette heure ci les postes de patrouille sont exactement à l'endroit indiqués sur la carte. Ainsi chacun sait précisément où se trouve sa cible et quand. D'autres questions ? », S'enquit le maître assassin.

Les vingt cinq assassins face à lui restaient silencieux, signe qu'ils avaient comprit. Altaïr soupirait presque, discrètement bien sûr. Il enroula ses cartes, dépliées sur la grande table de bois ronde et quitta la pièce. La nuit fut longue, l'assassin n'était pas un grand dormeur mais les veilles de missions n'étaient jamais très bénéfique en terme de sommeil.

Inaya fut réveillé par des cris. Encore dans un état second la jeune femme s'habilla le plus vite qu'elle put et intriguée, s'engouffra dans les longs couloirs du Bureau pour aller trouver Al Mualim. Elle le vit qui descendit les escaliers, le vieillard allait si vite qu'elle dût le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

-Une mission a mal tourné en ville, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus Inaya mais préparez vous à l'infirmerie, j'ai bien peur qu'ils y aient plusieurs blessés. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le vacarme venant de la ville s'intensifia. Inaya restait figé par la peur, un cri strident retentit, puis encore un cri, celui-ci ressemblait plus à une complainte et enfin, le silence. Un silence angoissant, presque terrifiant. La guérisseuse profita de cet instant pour interroger le vieil homme du regard. Lui aussi était resté immobile, l'oreille tendu, il semblait aux aguets et déclara soudainement :

« Ils arrivent. »

Aussitôt, des silhouettes venues de nulle part dégringolèrent des murs et atterrirent dans la cour intérieure. Une vingtaine d'assassin venait de peupler le patio en une fraction de seconde et Inaya n'avait toujours pas réalisé que deux d'entre eux se dirigeait vers elle, soutenant avec effort un de leur confrère. Le visage d'Al Mualim ternit instantanément, il dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme face à lui et ordonna :

« A l'infirmerie, tout de suite.

Inaya mit du temps à reconnaître cet habit blanc qui lui était familier, elle pâlit subitement et tourna les talons vers la salle de repos à une allure fulgurante. Les assassins la suivirent et déposèrent le corps inerte sur une paillasse au ras du sol.

-Depuis quand est-il inconscient ? Demanda-t-elle aux assassins.

-Cinq minutes seulement, nous avons fait au plus vite.

-Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je ne vois aucune trace de sang, constata-t-elle, moins rassurée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

-Nous avons retiré ceci de son cou, sûrement envoyée par une sorte de sarbacane », supposa un des assassins en lui confiant l'objet avant de s'éclipser.

Il s'agissait d'une petite flèche, guère bien plus grande que la taille de son pouce et aussi fine que de la paille. Elle avait été trempée dans un liquide dont la jeune femme ignorait encore la composition. Elle flaira l'objet avec prudence et reconnut un mélange toxique de belladone et de pavot. Inaya fit la grimace, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son patient, encore endormit suite aux effets narcotique du pavot et se mit au travail. La jeune femme élabora un remède en mélangeant plusieurs plantes qu'elle écrasa avec un petit pilon en pierre dans une écuelle. Inaya remplit un verre d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers l'assassin étendu sur le sol et souleva doucement sa capuche pour réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans. Le visage d'Altaïr était celui d'un homme de la trentaine, sa barbe était parfaitement taillée et ses yeux fermés semblaient dévoiler le peu d'innocence que pouvait encore renfermer un assassin. Elle s'agenouilla, plaça la tête de l'assassin sur ses genoux, se saisit du verre et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour le faire boire. Il était important d'hydrater pour évacuer le poison. Inaya réitéra son geste tous les quarts d'heures pendant plusieurs heures, accompagnant le verre d'eau de sa mixture.

La jeune femme s'était endormie après la visite d'Al Mualim. Elle tenait encore dans sa main une petite fiole d'un remède préparé plus tôt dans la soirée. Soigner une personne empoisonnée était sûrement le plus grand défi qu'Inaya n'avait jamais relevé, mais à la Confrérie, tous comptaient sur elle pour remettre sur pieds, ce maître tueur.

Prit de panique, à la vu de son corps immobile, Altaïr ne put retenir un grognement d'énervement. La jeune femme endormit à ses côtés se réveilla en sursaut.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les effets de la belladone. On vous a empoisonné mais vos confrères ont enlevé la flèche à temps, le poison ne vous a pas atteint grièvement, la paralysie n'est que temporaire. »

Inaya approcha la petite fiole des lèvres de l'assassin et lui fit boire le contenu. Le liquide que lui fit ingérer la jeune femme était infect. Altaïr pensa soudain qu'il aurait préférer mourir plutôt que de devoir vivre en l'état où il se trouvait actuellement. L'assistance que lui prêtait la guérisseuse était loin d'être flatteuse pour son ego. Cependant le maître assassin ne l'avouerait jamais. L'homme vêtu de blanc se rendormit, à défaut de pouvoir prétendre à faire autre chose. La jeune femme l'imita quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les rayons de soleil, filtrés par les rideaux de tissus fin, qui réveillèrent la guérisseuse. Celle-ci s'étira longuement sur sa paillasse avant même de remarquer le regard de l'assassin rivé sur elle. Instinctivement, la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Son patient avait retrouvé la mobilité de son buste pendant la nuit. Cette constatation la fit sourire.

« Quand retrouverais-je l'usage de mes jambes ?, questionna l'homme. Inaya, encore endormie se dirigea vers son patient et s'agenouilla près de l'assassin. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

-Ne commencez pas à rendre mon travail encore plus complexe qu'il ne l'est déjà et laissez vous un peu faire, l'assassin se renfrogna.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Je ne pourrais vous répondre qu'après avoir vérifier certaines choses mais vous ne facilitez rien en restant sans cesse sur vos gardes comme cela.

Altaïr soupira. La jeune femme appuya sur ses jambes.

-Vous sentez quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit-il.

\- Rien du tout ?, s'enquit-elle.

-Je vous ai dis non !, Inaya le fusilla de regard.

-Alors ? Quand vais-je pouvoir reprendre mes activités ?, s'impatienta Altaïr.

-Vos jambes sont encore très engourdies, il faudra quelques jours de rétablissement.

-Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?, lança-t-il avec aigreur.

-Je ne fais pas de miracles ! Estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce que votre buste pour le moment !, cette réponse ne parut pas plaire à l'assassin qui se saisit du col de son habit et attira violement la jeune femme dans sa direction pour lui cracher au visage :

-Je suis un assassin avant d'être un homme alors non je ne m'estime pas heureux ! J'aurais préféré crever plutôt que de manquer à mon devoir comme la paralysie est entrain de m'y obliger. Accélères le processus ou tu passe au fil de ma lame !

-Bien sûr ! Allez-y tuez moi ! Comme ça je serais votre dernière victime puisque personne ne sera en mesure de vous guérir. Je n'accélérerais rien du tout. Quoique vous en pensiez les plantes que je vous administre doivent être dosées avec précision et ce que je vous donne par jour est déjà la quantité maximale. Je suis médecin. Pas assassin ! Je ne tuerai personne.

Sur ce, la jeune femme se dégagea et tourna le dos à ce patient capricieux pour préparer ses mixtures. Un assassin fit son entrer dans la salle de repos. Inaya ne le vit pas rentrer, mais elle entendit sa voix demander :

-Comment vas-tu mon frère ?, cette voix la fit tressaillir.

Inaya resta immobile pendant que la conversation entre les deux hommes continuait. Elle avait pourtant besoin de vérifier à qui appartenait vraiment cette voix, car ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Adam n'était pas comme cela, il savait à peine se servir d'un couteau à table et était d'un naturel maladroit depuis tout petit. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna et fit face à l'assassin.

-Adam…, laissa-t-elle échapper. Comment ?, son frère ne parut pas surprit à la vu de la jeune femme.

-J'ai su que tu avais été accueillit par mes frères à Damas. Tout le monde finit par revenir à ses origines à se que je vois, railla-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Et depuis quand es-tu devenu un tueur ?, Altaïr ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la conversation, ce qui parut encore plus suspect à la jeune femme.

-Depuis sept ans Inaya. Notre mère est un assassin également, elle voulait te préserver pour que tu ais une vie normal mais quand tu as soigné Nasir à Masyaf elle a sut qu'il fallait te laisser fuir. Nous ne pouvions rien pour toi et cela n'aurait fait que compromettre nos identités. Mais j'ai su, il y a quelques jours que tu avais été recueillit en tant que guérisseuse par Al Mualim.

-Maman ne peut pas être une meurtrière ! C'est la femme la plus douce et attentionnée que je n'ai jamais vu ! C'est aussi elle qui m'a enseigné les plantes.

-Maman a toujours très bien caché son jeu Inaya. Ne lui en veut pas pour cela. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'était te protéger des Templiers.

La jeune femme soupirait de résignation.

-Comment se fait-il que cet idiot borné le sache et pas moi ?, demanda la jeune femme en désignant Altaïr. Celui-ci la fusilla du regard.

-Corrige ton langage Inaya, l'avertit Adam. Je connaissais Altaïr d'une mission que j'ai dû mener sous ses ordres, il a fait le rapprochement entre nos deux noms et m'a avertit de ta présence à Damas.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Adam.

-Tu es aussi borné que lui à ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il.

Cette réflexion lui valut les foudres des deux concernés.

-Ne profite pas trop de mon incapacité à me battre pour me railler, lança Altaïr, son ami se mit à rire.

-Je dois m'éclipser, une mission m'attend en ville, s'enquit Adam »

Altaïr fit la grimace à ses paroles. Adam disparut et laissa sa sœur dans un état de réflexion profonde.


	3. L'école des tueurs

C'était un sentiment nouveau pour Inaya, l'impression d'avoir été trahis par sa propre famille. Comment n'avait elle pas pu remarquer les absences de sa mère et de son frère ? Son père était-il au courant pendant tout ce temps, où demeurait-il lui encore dans l'ignorance ? Inaya ne s'était plus posé autant de questions depuis qu'elle était au Bureau. Elle se contentait de faire ce pour quoi elle était venue et tout s'arrêtait là. Mais la jeune femme avait le mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose se cachait derrière l'attaque qu'avait subit Altaïr.

Celui-ci restait cloué à sa paillasse depuis deux jours maintenant. A son réveil, Altaïr eut l'agréable surprise de ressentir un peu plus ses jambes qu'il n'en était le cas la veille. Il commençait tout juste à s'avouer qu'Inaya prenait sa fonction plus au sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Comment vous vous sentez ce matin ?, s'enquit-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, grogna-t-il.

Inaya sourit discrètement en voyant sa mine bougonne. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant quand il faisait cela. Mais son passe temps était tout autre que celui de jouer et cette pensée l'a fit tressaillir.

-Rien de positif ?, demanda la jeune femme.

-Je commence à ressentir mes jambes, avoua-t-il malgré lui.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! », S'enthousiasma Inaya.

L'assassin aurait voulu prendre ces jambes à son cou pour échapper à cette mixture horrible que lui donnait chaque jour sa tortionnaire, mais l'intention ne suffit pas à lever ces jambes qui demeuraient encore engourdies. Il avala donc sans broncher la substance visqueuse qui le répugnait tant et espéra de tout son cœur pouvoir retourner le plus vite sur le terrain. Depuis la visite d'Adam, Inaya semblait perturbé, elle passait ces journées en tailleur sur sa paillasse, les yeux fermés, entre méditation et réflexion. Une question semblait lui brûler la langue à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, mais la jeune femme se ravisait toujours au dernier moment.

Dans cette position, Inaya espérait obtenir quelque chose de son esprit, elle respirait profondément d'un souffle régulier, tout comme le lui avait apprit sa mère, et fit le vide. C'était une pratique bien plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, la guérisseuse persistait, bien décidé à levé le voile sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé au Bureau. Il était difficile pour elle, d'avouer que ses derniers mois c'était passé loin de toutes pensées et de toutes remises en question. Elle avait été motivée par une force, invisible, qui avait prit le dessus sur sa raison pour la sortir d'affaire, une sorte d'instinct de survie dont Inaya prenait conscience petit à petit. D'un côté, elle remerciait cet instinct d'avoir prit le dessus pour lui permettre d'agir rapidement, mais d'un autre côté, Inaya se sentait coupable d'avoir agit sans trop y penser, c'était contre l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu de sa mère.

Soudainement, Altaïr aperçut Inaya se lever avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se riait discrètement d'elle, c'était une jeune femme au sang chaud, qui agissait souvent sans réfléchir, la dernière personne qu'Altaïr aurait imaginé côtoyer en tant qu'assassin. Elle se dirigea vers la sortit et disparut derrière un tapis persan dans les tons violet et dorée.

Altaïr profita de cette absence plus qu'espérée pour essayer de se lever. Depuis ce matin, ses jambes avaient retrouvées un peu de vigueur, que l'assassin désirait mettre à l'épreuve depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il fit un effort de concentration surhumain, aidé de sa main qui lui servait d'appui pour se lever. Une fois sur ses jambes, il lui sembla que tout son être s'était épuisé à la tâche. Trop fier pour se l'avouer, Altaïr fit un pas, puis deux en tremblant, le troisième devint plus sûr et le quatrième acheva de le convaincre. Il récupéra ses armes dans l'armoire de la guérisseuse, mit sa capuche et entreprit de sauter par la fenêtre du bâtiment afin d'éviter de croiser la sorcière dans les couloirs du Bureau. C'est avec soulagement qu'il atterrit, dans un souffle qui lui parut trop bruyant, de l'autre côté du mur qui séparait le Bureau de la ville. Il s'engagea alors dans d'innombrables ruelles pour arriver à la plus haute tour de Damas, son poste de garde fétiche. Il escalada la tour et jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas une personne, mais plutôt un indice, qui aurait pu le mener a ce qui était maintenant son ennemie numéro un, celui qui avait essayé de le tuer.

La jeune femme se rendait, d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Al Mualim. Elle frappa à la porte et reçu la permission d'entrer.

« Bonjour Inaya, commença le vieil homme.

-Bonjour. Vous souvenez-vous de la conversation que nous avions eu à propos de ma capacité à me rendre à l'extérieur ?

-Bien sûr, t'es tu décidé à suivre la formation ?

Inaya, qui jusque là avait été très sûr d'elle déglutit.

-Vous n'aviez pas parlé de formation, vous aviez simplement dit qu'il fallait que je sache me défendre, tenta-t-elle.

-Oui, personne ici ne vous demandera de tuer. Cependant savoir se défendre n'est pas tout à fait suffisant. Si quelqu'un vous suit, vous pourchasse, que ferez vous ? Votre présence au Bureau oblige un entraînement plus approfondi. Et si les templiers vous capturaient, les conséquences cette fois-ci, dépasseront les limites de la confrérie et c'est ce que nous voulons à tout prie éviter. Pour empêcher cela, le moyen le plus efficace est d'être plus fort et plus intelligent que ses ennemies.

La jeune femme se rappela de l'instant où elle avait vu Altaïr pour la première fois, les templiers paraissaient si maladroit à côté de l'assassin qu'ils en étaient presque pitoyables. Elle inspira profondément, espérant aspirer le plus de courage possible et répondit :

-Je suivrais la formation que vous me proposerez, mais je ne veux tuer personne, mon travail est de guérir. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est retrouver la liberté que les templiers m'ont arrachés il y a plus de deux mois.

-Vous prendrez les mêmes cours d'agilité et de combat que nos débutants dès demain à l'aube. J'informerais moi-même le professeur de votre présence et lui seul pourra juger de votre capacité à quitter le Bureau pour y revenir sans encombre. »

La guérisseuse remercia le vieil homme et prit congé. Sur le chemin de la salle de repos, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer les jeunes apprentis tueurs. Ils devaient au moins être aussi vulnérables qu'elle pour vouloir à ce point devenir plus fort que tous. Inaya continua son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et remarqua avec stupeur l'absence de l'assassin. Son premier réflexe fut le plus stupide, elle accourra à la fenêtre pour vérifier que son patient ne demeurait pas réduis à l'état de galette sur le bord de la chaussée. Le second réflexe, accorda à Altaïr un peu plus de dignité, elle se contenta d'aller rapporter son absence à Al Mualim qui ne semblait pas surprit le moins du monde.

« C'est un privilège que tu as eu de le garder ne serais-ce que deux jours enfermé dans une pièce Inaya, avoua-t-il.

-Votre « privilège » était bougon et peu bavard, il n'a pas cessé de se plaindre, s'indigna la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas l'air détendu du vieil homme qui se mit à rire.

-S'il te dérangeait tant pourquoi s'inquiéter de son absence ?, demanda Al Mualim, une lueur malicieuse naissant dans son regard.

-Altaïr était tout sauf en état de marcher, ni même de courir, ou encore pire de sauter !, la jeune femme, qui venait d'énumérer ses pires craintes se rendis vite compte qu'elle en faisait trop du point de vu du vieil homme qui éclata d'un rire franc.

-Je vais envoyer des confrères à sa recherche mais cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'ils l'aperçoivent au sommet d'une tour en train de guetter le moindre signe de son agresseur. »

La guérisseuse se résigna, s'il avait pu escalader la moindre tour, Altaïr serait bien en état de se défendre s'il devait faire face à des complications. Pour la seconde fois, Inaya fit le chemin en sens inverse et rejoignit son antre, elle s'allongea sur sa paillasse et se mit à penser à sa décision sans forcément essayer de justifier son acte. Elle voulait simplement savoir toutes les conséquences que sa formation engendrerait. Elle pourrait enfin retrouver sa liberté, mais à quel prix venait-elle de vendre son âme au diable ? La jeune femme en était consciente et réfléchissait à toutes les issus qui lui permettraient de n'en tirer que la liberté, sans avoir à payer en retour. Ce n'était jamais très bon de se savoir dépendant des assassins et encore moins de remettre sa liberté entre les mains de meurtriers. Heureuse d'avoir réussi à prendre du recul par rapport à sa situation et gagner en lucidité, la jeune femme s'endormit, presque sereinement.

Tôt le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par l'arrivée fracassante d'Adam à l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda alors la jeune femme encore à moitié endormit.

-Quel accueille ! On dirait que tu t'aigris avec l'âge.

-Non, seulement avec les mensonges. Alors tu vas me répondre oui ou non ?, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Tu m'en veux pour l'autre fois ? Je ne te pensais pas si susceptible. Je suis venu voir Altaïr, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas là !, s'exclama la jeune femme à bout de patience.

-Depuis quand oses tu me parler de la sorte ! Je suis venu te voir il me semble ! Je suis bien le seul de la famille qui ne t'ai pas abandonné lâchement ! Si c'est comme cela que tu t'adresse aux hommes je veux bien comprendre pourquoi la confrérie a honte de te laisser sortir !, lança-t-il d'un ton haineux.

-Si tu as tant de mal à entendre une femme te parler d'égal à égal tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! », Répondit sèchement Inaya.

La jeune femme venait d'allumer un brasier ardent dans le regard de son frère qui stoppa net son poing devant le visage de sa sœur en entendant des bruits de pas avancer dans leur direction pour finalement tourner et entrer dans la pièce voisine. Elle vit son frère repartir bruyamment, bouillonnant d'une rage qui avait faillit la frapper de plein fouet. La guérisseuse émit des doutes sur son frère qui lui avait confié être assassin depuis sept années, seulement, sa démarche, comparée à celle d'Altaïr n'avait rien à voir. Altaïr semblait marcher sur des plumes tandis qu'Adam avait des boulets accrochés aux chevilles. Elle décida qu'il était temps de poser certaines questions à Altaïr que même les assassins semblaient craindre. Cependant, l'heure de ses premiers entraînements était venue et les questions devraient attendre encore un moment.

Altaïr n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit, exténué par son escapade qui ne lui avait rien apporté de plus qu'une petite pierre sans valeur trouvé dans un lieu d'où la flèche empoisonnée aurait pu être tirée. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le maître assassin n'avait pas quitté des yeux cette piètre trouvaille qu'il jugeait déjà comme insuffisante. Il promit de se rendre une seconde fois sur les lieux pour y trouver d'autres indices plus révélateurs dès qu'il aurait avalé assez de nourriture pour reprendre des forces. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Altaïr escalada le mur du patio où s'exerçaient les débutants et entama un périple à travers cette jungle de bâtiments qu'était la ville de Damas. Il se rendit sur le même lieu que la veille mais ne trouva rien de plus pour se contenter et dû faire demi tour malgré son envie de tuer au plus vite ce templier qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Plus qu'une affaire personnelle, c'était devenu une véritable obsession.

Inaya s'était souvent retrouvé face à des situations dangereuse depuis qu'elle avait guérit cet assassin à Masyaf, mais voir un homme robuste et bien plus âgé qu'elle foncer droit dans sa direction armée d'une épée qui faisait quasiment sa taille fut une vraie épreuve. « Ripostes ! » lui criait le professeur qui attaquait de plus belle mais la jeune femme restait de marbre, l'épée était bien trop lourde pour lui permettre de faire quoi que se soit. Qui aurait pu croire que cet objet si bien manié par les assassins était si lourd. Comment Altaïr faisait-il pour escalader, ou ne serait-ce que courir, avec ce handicap ambulant accroché à la ceinture ? Justement, Inaya connaissait déjà plus ou moins la réponse à cette question mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Comme Alhem, qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de soigner à l'infirmerie lui disait souvent : « il faut souffrir pour s'endurcir » et le pauvre était bien placé pour le savoir, elle n'avait donc jamais remit en cause cette maxime à laquelle l'apprenti s'était attaché malgré son désir d'en trouver une autre, un peu moins cruelle, qui lui redonnerai du courage.

Au bout d'une semaine d'entraînements assez intensifs, Inaya commençait à prévoir les attaques de ses camarades, sans pouvoir les parer, mais au moins, elle savait où ils visaient et pouvait les éviter. La technique du lâche comme l'appelait le professeur ne fut cependant d'aucune utilité pour le cours d'agilité qui consistait à escalader la façade, et redescendre en un temps record. Malheureusement, le seul record que réussit à battre Inaya fut celui du plus lent. La jeune femme n'était pas très douée mais le professeur ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il disait que c'était normal pour les débutants d'échouer si souvent et que les plus faibles savaient mieux se relever que les autres avec l'expérience. La guérisseuse ne tarda pas à être convaincue par ses paroles puisqu'elle grimpait de mieux en mieux, mais décidait toujours de sauter dans le vide au lieu de dé-escalader le mur, c'était bien plus rapide et tomber demandait moins d'effort. Néanmoins il ne s'agissait pas de tomber mollement sur le sol du patio, mais de se réceptionner avec une certaine grâce pour que cette petite transgression aux indications du professeur passe inaperçu.

Al Mualim qui observait de temps à autre ses futurs confrères, s'attardait souvent sur l'évolution de la jeune guérisseuse, médiocre au combat d'épée et bien plus douée à désobéir pour en tirer son avantage. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore tout à fait la force, mais son intelligence et sa ruse promettait de faire d'Inaya un assassin redoutable.


	4. Des meurtres pour l'honneur

Depuis un mois, Inaya s'appliquait à imprimer dans son esprit chaque aspérité des murs du Bureau qui pouvaient lui servir de prises. Grimper cette façade était devenue une habitude. Le soir même, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, la jeune femme avait escaladée le mur pour profiter de la vue. Le maître assassin, comme ses camarades d'apprentissage l'appelaient, n'avait plus refait surface depuis sa fuite de l'infirmerie. Inaya contemplait avec admiration le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, le ciel s'était paré d'une teinte rose orangé. On aurait dit une œuvre d'art. C'était magnifique.

Mais soudain, une silhouette, venu perturber ce tableau si calme et insouciant. Tel une ombre avançant lentement dans la nuit, l'assassin prit place aux côtés de la guérisseuse sans aucun bruit.

« Vous risquez de vous faire tuez avec pareille frayeur, Al Mualim vous a cherché pendant un mois, il a fouillé tout le pays pour vous retrouver, déclara Inaya.

-Je paierai le prix de ma fugue, déclara l'assassin, braquant ces yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

-J'espère que ce prix ne vous coûtera pas un autre doigt. Je ne suis plus aussi disponible pour soigner dorénavant, avoua-t-elle.

L'assassin resta de marbre. Inaya pouvait à peine percevoir le bruit de sa respiration, s'en était effrayant. La discussion semblait avoir prit fin. Le maître assassin allait certainement disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre comme s'il n'était jamais venu et refaire surface dans quelques mois. Mais au lieu de cela, Altaïr demanda dans un murmure :

-Avez-vous choisis de devenir assassin ?

Cette question l'a prit de court, elle s'empressa de répondre presque trop fort dans la nuit clame :

-Bien sûr que non, je prends juste quelques entraînements qui me permettront de sortir du Bureau sans risquer de me faire repérer par mes ennemies… »

A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase que la main de l'assassin se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il la fit basculer sur le sol et amortit silencieusement leur chute en lui faisant signe d'écouter. Inaya entendit des bruits de pas, des tintements d'épées contre les armures et devina la présence des templiers. Décidément, ses réflexes n'égaleront jamais ceux de l'assassin. Il n'était sûrement pas appelé maître pour rien.

« J'aurai été incapable de déceler leur présence comme vous l'avez fait, merci.

-Ne vous comparez à personne. Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous obtiendrez des résultats, affirma froidement Altaïr, ignorant le compliment ainsi que le remerciement.

Inaya se sentit blessé. Elle avait pourtant prit l'habitude de cerner les gens avec une aisance déconcertante, mais Altaïr semblait être resté une énigme pour elle. La jeune femme soupçonnait que personne au Bureau ne le connaissait vraiment, ni même Al Mualim.

-Bonne soirée », répondit-elle alors sur le même ton. Inaya fit volte-face et partit, laissant pantois le maître tueur au milieu du patio.

Une rage longtemps refoulé s'empara d'elle et lui fit changer de trajectoire. Au lieu de se rendre à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme prit la direction du sous-sol où demeuraient une vaste salle d'entraînement de fortune et quelques armes. Inaya ne s'était encore jamais essayé à d'autres armes que l'épée et décida d'évacuer sa colère en s'entraînant. Elle saisit la première arme qui lui tomba sous la main. Ce fut un arc, après l'avoir bandé, chose qui lui prit déjà un certain temps, elle se plaça face au mannequin de paille, encocha sa flèche et arma. Elle prit de grandes respirations avant de tirer et essaya de viser le mieux possible, la flèche vola et venu se placer sur l'avant bras du mannequin. Ce n'était pas si mal, se mit à penser Inaya qui avait depuis longtemps oublié le goût du succès. Elle décida de persévérer pour voir où cela pouvait la mener. Une longue heure plus tard, ces doigts devenues douloureux lui crièrent de cesser cette torture. Elle avait plus ou moins massacré le mannequin de paille, ses tirs s'étaient faits de plus en plus précis et les derniers essaient n'avaient été utiles seulement pour se convaincre que cette arme lui convenait parfaitement. Inaya reposa l'objet à sa place. Exténuée, elle prit la direction de la salle de repos.

Quant à Altaïr, il s'était rendu dans le Bureau du vieil homme après son entretien avec la jeune guérisseuse. Al Mualim l'avait toisé du regard pendant de longues minutes avant de lui adresser la parole.

« La Confrérie ne peut tolérer un homme qui se laisse dominer par ses pulsions de vengeances. Un homme qui se permet de disparaître comme bon lui semble. Un homme qui met en danger ses frères pour servir son propre intérêt ! Je dis « homme » puisque dorénavant, tu n'as plus le mérite d'être appelé assassin », avait déclaré le maître qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Altaïr s'était tut et bien qu'ayant pu parer ce coup fatal, accepta le supplice. La dague s'enfonça dans sa chaire et fut retirée quand celui-ci tomba à terre. Un trou béant à l'abdomen d'où coulait un liquide vermeil souillait la dignité de son habit blanc. Il se sentit transporter par ces confrères et n'eu pas la force de répliquer, ce fut une humiliation digne des plus grands pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie, il y avait comme une odeur métallique dans l'air, une odeur inquiétante. Elle éclaira les alentours de sa lampe à huile et découvrit le corps d'Altaïr sur une des paillasses. Du sang maculait son habit qu'Inaya s'empressa d'enlever pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, heureusement, la blessure était superficielle. Il fallait quelques points de sutures et compter sur l'argile et l'aloès pour faire cicatriser tout cela. L'idée de devoir faire des points la révulsa mais il n'y avait guère le choix. Elle commença le premier.

« ça chatouille, lança Altaïr, il fit tressaillir la jeune femme qui le pensait inconscient et planta l'aiguille un peu trop profondément au goût de l'assassin qui eu un rictus de douleur.

-ça vous apprendra à me faire peur. Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai été puni à hauteur de mon erreur, déclara-t-il

-Je trouve ces sentences plus sévères qu'elles ne devraient être. Vous les assassins, ne mesurez pas la valeur de la vie. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent. Inaya finit son travail et laissa le blessé se reposer. Elle se dirigea vers sa paillasse et fit de même.

Cependant, au milieu de la nuit. Des bruits de pas la firent sursauter. Quelqu'un tambourina violement à la porte et entra sans même attendre de réponse. En voyant le vieil homme avancer vers la paillasse d'Altaïr qui s'était réveillé, Inaya ne bougea pas et fit mine de dormir. Al Mualim s'empara des affaires du blessé, il saisit son habit et ses armes sous le regard noir de l'assassin qui se voyait devenir un novice au même titre qu'elle. Le maître partit, sans un mot de plus.

« Respires moins bruyamment quand tu essaies de passer inaperçu, reprocha alors Altaïr, le regard rivé au plafond.

-C'est noté », répondit tout bas la jeune femme qui se rendormi aussi sec.

Le lendemain matin, Inaya fut réveillé tôt par le bruit de la ville. Elle se mit à rêver de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette prison. La jeune femme qui avait intégré le Bureau en tant que guérisseuse avait bien changé, la violence de ces lieux y avait contribués. Le sang semblait y couler à flot, un sang souillé par le meurtre, la torture et le mensonge. Elle se retourna dans son lit pour découvrir sans surprise que celui d'Altaïr était vide. Après avoir déjeuné, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué vers le patio où devait se dérouler son cours d'arme. Le professeur s'y trouvait déjà avec quelques élèves. Inaya les rejoins et remarqua pour sa plus grand surprise la présence du maître assassin dans leur rang. Enfin… Personne ne l'appelait plus comme cela maintenant, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du petit réfectoire ce matin. Le nouvel élève s'avança péniblement à travers l'assemblée de jeunes novices et rejoignis le professeur qui prit un plaisir malsain à l'humilier.

« Voici Altaïr, votre nouveau camarade, annonça-t-il devant le groupe qui admirait probablement l'assassin mais prenaient un soin particulier à le cacher en de telles circonstances.

-Bien, je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a encore manié d'arc », continua de provoquer le professeur tandis qu'Altaïr se rendait silencieusement dans l'assemblée.

Inaya eut un petit mouvement de recule, néanmoins trop discret pour être vu du groupe. Le professeur commença par montrer comment s'y prendre pour bander l'arc. La jeune fille dû s'avouer que la tâche était beaucoup plus aisée une fois la technique acquise.

-Formez des binômes pour tirer, je passerais vérifier chacune de vos positions avant cela », lança l'instructeur.

Altaïr se dirigea vers la guérisseuse, et sans avertir, saisit ses hanches pour lui indiquer une position latérale à la cible plutôt que de face. La jeune femme sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. Le professeur s'avança dans la direction du binôme encore occupé à se fixer l'un l'autre pour savoir qui aurait le dernier mot.

« Bonne position Inaya, tu peux tirer je regarde », déclara le professeur.

Inaya fit comme la veille, elle inspira profondément et tira durant son expiration. Le résultat fut concluant pour la plus grande surprise de l'instructeur mais au premier tir, ses doigts se mirent à saigner. Elle poussa un petit cri de détresse et secoua sa main comme si cela allait la soulagé.

« Avez-vous déjà tiré à l'arc ?, demanda le professeur qui n'avait pas remarqué sa blessure.

-Oui, répondit simplement Inaya, jetant un coup d'œil à la flèche qui avait volé jusqu'à la croix du centre de la cible.

-Continuer comme cela, conseilla-t-il. Quant à vous Altaïr vous n'êtes pas exempt d'entraînement.

-Oui monsieur, répondit faussement l'assassin.

Dès que l'instructeur fut partit, celui-ci arma et tira si vite qu'Inaya ne le vit même pas faire et soudain, trois flèches se plantèrent au centre de trois cibles au même instant. Tout le monde le regardait, subjugué. Inaya sourit, son arrogance n'avait donc aucune limite ?

-Depuis combien de temps t'entraînes-tu au tir ?, demanda-t-il soudain.

-J'ai tiré une bonne heure hier au soir pour évacuer, déclara la jeune femme sur le ton du reproche.

-Je m'excuse pour hier au soir, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, s'excusa le maître assassin.

-Je ne vous en veux pas.

-Pourquoi encore me vouvoyer alors que nos statuts sont égaux dorénavant ?, continua-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être par habitude ou parce qu'il est injuste d'avoir tant tué dans le seul but d'être considéré comme un novice dans l'art du meurtre. Vos mains sont si souillées que vous dénotez par rapport à l'innocence de ces jeunes gens.

-Très bien, si vous vous entêtez à me vouvoyez, je ferai de même. Tachez cependant de garder ces pensées pour vous, car vous risquez bien pire que mon sort. »

L'entraînement s'était achevé et une fois de plus, Inaya avait hâte de quitter l'assassin. Elle escalada avec facilité le mur du Bureau pour s'y assoir et admirer l'effervescence de la ville en contrebas. Le soleil brûlait presque sa peau clair, couverte par le fin tissu de sa chemise verte. Ses longs cheveux bruns voletaient dans la brise et venaient de temps à autre gêner sa vision. Elle repoussait alors une énième fois ses mèches rebelles et soupirait. Pouvoir sortir de ses murs devenait une obsession pour la jeune femme. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle s'entraînait dans cet ultime but et environ cinq qu'elle avait intégré le Bureau. Cinq mois enfermés dans un bâtiment dont elle pouvait faire le tour en une dizaine de minutes.

Quant à Altaïr, il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de son maître après l'entrainement. Il frappa et attendit une réponse pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le mentor lui fit signe de prendre place.

« Je vous ai fais venir pour vous faire une proposition, commença l'ancien.

-Je vous écoute, déclara l'élève.

-Voici la liste de neuf Templiers. Vous devrez tous les tuer sans exception. Il s'agit de Templiers influents et puissants, ça ne sera pas tâche facile mais j'ose espérer que vous y arriverez puisque votre statut en dépend. Si vous acceptez, votre matériel vous sera rendu lors de votre départ, vous le garderez, ainsi que votre statut, seulement si vous revenez vainqueur.

Il fallut peu de temps à Altaïr pour remarquer qu'il n'avait guère le choix. C'était cela ou l'humiliation. Il avait été formé pour tuer des Templiers et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire par la suite pour conserver son honneur.

-J'accepte vos conditions, déclara l'assassin en glissant la liste dans sa poche. Quand devrais-je partir ?

-Votre départ est prévu pour la semaine prochaine. Je tiens à vous laisser le temps de cicatriser bien que la blessure n'est pas l'air de vous tourmenter plus que cela.

-Les soins de la guérisseuse sont utiles, je serais sur pieds n'ayez crainte, continua Altaïr.

-Vous pouvez disposer », conclut Al Mualim.

Le maître assassin quitta les lieux avec l'espoir de n'y revenir qu'une fois avoir tué les neufs Templiers indiqués sur la liste que lui avait confié son maître. Il chercha des yeux une silhouette sur le bord du toit et y trouva la jeune femme. Altaïr prit place aux cotés de la guérisseuse qui, commençant à s'habituer à ses apparitions soudaines, n'eut qu'un léger sursaut.

« Justement, je devais changer votre pansement, que c'est aimable de venir ainsi me le rappeler, railla la guérisseuse le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pensez-vous que la cicatrisation sera terminée dans une semaine ?, questionna-t-il.

La jeune femme le fixa un instant, comme pour déceler la cause de cette demande et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle soupira.

-Je ferai en sorte, répondit-elle, consciente que le mystérieux assassin n'allait pas lui en dévoiler plus.

Dans le silence le plus absolu ils se rendirent dans la salle de repos où Inaya devait changer son bandage.

-Pouvez-vous retirer votre chainse ?, demanda-t-elle rougissante en prenant un soin méticuleux à ne pas croiser le regard du tueur.

-Vous ne faisiez pas tant de manière hier, s'amusa Altaïr.

La jeune femme déglutit. Son corps n'était pas désagréable pour la vue après tout, Inaya essaya par tout les moyens de cacher son trouble et se hâta de terminer le pansement.

-Vous savez, j'ai passé un mois sur les routes à traquer le moindre indice mais au final, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. Il sortit de sa poche une modeste pierre rouge et la présenta à la jeune femme. Voila ce qui m'a coûté l'humiliation devant mes frères, une pierre minuscule et sans valeur qui plus est. Tout cela est ridicule.

La guérisseuse avait été surprise par cet aveu. Après tout, Altaïr n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard.

-Cette étape était peut-être nécessaire pour parvenir à vos fins. Ce que l'on désire par-dessus tout, requiers parfois d'emprunter les chemins les plus sinueux. »


	5. Retour en terres natales

Le soleil se levait sur la ville de Damas. Altaïr avait prit le large deux semaines auparavant et la jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter pour Al Mualim. Celui-ci restait enfermé des journées durant dans son bureau et n'en sortait que rarement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le vieil homme n'avait pas quitté la pièce, il ne désirait sûrement pas être dérangé mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Elle osa quelques coups à la porte.

« Entrer !, fit le vieil homme. »

Inaya s'avança timidement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Al Mualim se retourna, il tenait dans ces mains quelque chose de sphérique qui brillait légèrement à la lumière du soleil. Voyant que l'objet avait attiré le regard de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de le boucler à double tour dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Rien d'inquiétant j'espère ? Tous mes confrères sont-ils en bonne santé ?

-Je me faisais du souci pour vous. On ne vous voit plus beaucoup depuis qu'Altaïr est partit. Je voulais m'assurer de votre santé, c'est mon rôle après tout, s'enquit Inaya.

-Je vais bien, inutile de vous faire du souci pour un vieil homme tel que moi. A vrai dire, je réfléchi depuis plusieurs jours à mon retour à Masyaf, il est temps pour moi d'aller où le devoir m'appelle, annonça l'ancien.

-Vous partez ?, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est exact et cela dès demain. Et je ne crains que votre entraînement ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point. Votre maîtrise des armes à distance est remarquable mais le combat rapproché auquel vous risquez d'être confronté demande encore des efforts.

-Je le sais Monsieur, le maniement de l'épée n'est pas mon fort…, souffla-t-elle.

-Peut-être devriez-vous essayer d'autres armes. Plus courtes, plus légères et plus facile à manier, déclara Al Mualim. J'aurais aimé que votre entraînement vous permette de continuer une vie paisible à Damas mais j'aimerai personnellement me charger de la suite de votre apprentissage. C'est pour cela que vous me suivrez sur le chemin de Masyaf dès demain, affirma le vieil homme.

Inaya se retrouva sans voix, un retour aux origines semblait s'imposer de lui-même. Cependant, se trouver loin de sa mère lui avait évité bien des questionnements à son propos. Mais rien qu'à la pensée de se retrouver sur les routes, la jeune femme se réjouit.

-Très bien. Je commence tout de suite à préparer mon sac. A quel moment de la journée partirons-nous ?

-Nous partirons à l'aube et voyagerons durant deux jours entiers, nous ne nous reposerons qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Voyager est dangereux pour une jeune femme et un vieil homme, nous risquons de croiser des bandits et bien d'autres hors la loi c'est pour cela qu'il faudra nous hâter. » Sur ce, il lui pria de bien vouloir le laisser seul et Inaya disparu rapidement dans les jardins.

Elle cueillit quelques plantes qui pourraient lui servir durant le voyage et surtout récupéra leurs graines pour pouvoir les replanter. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à comprendre les motivations d'Al Mualim à l'entraîner, il lui semblait avoir atteint un niveau d'entraînement suffisant pour pouvoir sortir du Bureau mais cela n'était pas de l'avis du vieil homme.

Elle prit ensuite la direction de la salle de repos pour finir son sac. Inaya y glissa une tenue de rechange, ses onguents et quelques bandages ainsi que des provisions. Elle passa son après midi en compagnie d'Alhem, le jeune apprenti assassin.

«Alors comme ça tu vas partir pour Masyaf avec Al Mualim ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je pars demain. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de quitter ses lieux, souffla la jeune femme.

-Tu sais, je te comprends. Depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Confrérie, je suis enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Des fois j'envie tellement les assassins averties qui vont d'aventure en aventure. Ils sont libres eux au moins.

-Ils vont plutôt de meurtre en meurtre, lâcha-t-elle. Alhem riva ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, son air innocent réussi à l'attendrir.

-Des fois je me demande comment un jeune homme de ton âge, si innocent, peut vouloir dédier sa vie à tuer.

-Quand on a vu et entendu ses parents se faire assassinés, les cris d'agonies occultent toutes les autres pensées, déclara alors Alhem, presque trop calmement.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, répondit la jeune femme.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Beaucoup de gens se posent la même question, pourtant, peu osent vraiment le dire.

-J'espère que ton apprentissage t'amènera les réponses que tu cherches. Mais nos chemins semblent se séparer ici, peut-être se recroiseront-ils au détour de Masyaf.

-Je l'espère. J'aimerai te confier ceci, il tendit à la jeune femme un petit poignard guère plus grand que la paume de sa main.

-Merci Alhem, mais je ne peux accepter un tel présent. Ce poignard à l'air très précieux.

-Il l'est, c'est pour cela que je te le confie, tu en feras meilleur usage que moi. Les petites armes sont plus appropriés pour le voyage, elles sont facilement dissimulables. Il paraît même qu'Altaïr cache des dagues dans ses protèges avant bras, s'enquit le jeune homme.

Inaya se mit à sourire, ceci n'était pas une légende et elle en avait déjà fait les frais lors de son arrivé au Bureau.

-Au revoir, souffla-t-elle.

-Au revoir Inaya », répondit l'apprenti assassin.

Dans la soirée, son ancien professeur vint la trouver pour lui faire ces adieux. Jusqu'alors, l'assassin n'avait jamais montré aucun signe qui pouvait faire penser qu'il l'appréciait et quand il lui tendit un bel arc en bois de buis Inaya fut abasourdit. Elle saisit la poignée et une flèche du carquois qu'il lui présentait puis tendit la corde pour sentir toute la puissance de l'arme sous ses doigts. Sans plus de cérémonie, le professeur lui avait souhaité bonne route et avait quitté la pièce. S'épancher n'était pas vraiment dans la nature des assassins en avait déduit la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Inaya vérifia une seconde fois son sac de voyage avant de se glisser sous le fin drap noir de sa paillasse. Son départ était précipité, certes, mais quelque chose d'autre semblait se tramer. Elle le sentait, c'était une évidence. Les visites de son frère c'étaient multipliés ces derniers jours, la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé de lui adresser la parole, estimant qu'elle méritait des excuses qu'il ne lui avait pas faites. Une atmosphère dangereuse s'était installé au Bureau depuis le retour d'Altaïr et son départ précipité. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle ne s'y sentait plus autant en sécurité qu'avant. Peut-être accordait-elle trop d'importance à ses pressentiments mais Inaya n'était pas prête d'abandonner son instinct, bien trop précieux à ses yeux. Elle comprit alors le penchant inconscient à la méfiance qu'elle avait eu ces derniers jours et une petite voix aux tréfonds de son être lui soufflait que son retour à Masyaf allait déclencher des conséquences beaucoup plus importantes que celle d'une jeune femme retrouvant le cocon familial.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le maître assassin qui semblait lui avoir fait ses adieux à sa façon lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait tout de suite deviné l'importance de sa mission, son ton avait été grave et malgré la capuche qui recouvrait son visage, celui-ci semblait fermé, bien loin de l'assassin arrogant qui lui avait permit d'intégrer le Bureau. Neufs criminel devaient trouver la mort suite à la visite du maître tueur. C'étaient les ordres d'Al Mualim. Inaya avait encore du mal à considérer le vieil homme comme une personne orchestrant des meurtres. La jeune femme était consciente que son retour parmi la Confrérie dépendait de sa mission même si Altaïr avait eu trop de fierté pour le lui avouer. Au bout d'un moment, Inaya finit par s'endormir.

Altaïr était sur le chemin d'Acre. Ce soir, il avait fait mordre la poussière à sa première victime, presque trop facilement. Il s'agissait du propriétaire du souk Al-Silaah, un marchand d'arme important qui fournissait les Croisées. Sa vie avait prit fin soudainement lorsqu'Altaïr avait percé sa carotide de sa lame secrète. Leur dernier échange avait marqué l'assassin qui ne cessait de revivre cet instant depuis qu'il avait quitté Damas :

« Va en paix, avait soufflé le maître assassin, fidèle à son Credo.

-Tu vas payer pour cela. Toi, et tous tes semblables, avait répondu Tamir.

-C'est toi qui vas payer, me semble-t-il, mon ami. Tu ne tireras plus parti de la souffrance des autres, renchérissait Altaïr sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Tu me prends pour un petit marchand de mort qui profite de la guerre pour s'enrichir ? Pourquoi faire de moi ta cible ? Je ne suis pas le seul à exercer ce métier…, continuait Tamir. Altaïr commençait à perdre patience.

-Te croirais-tu différent des autres ?, pestait l'assassin.

-Je suis différent, car j'offre mes compétences au service d'une cause noble. Tout comme mes frères, avait répliqué l'ignoble marchand, qui alluma une nouvelle lueur de haine dans le regard de son ennemi.

-Tes frères ?, fulminait Altaïr.

-Ah… Il pense que j'agis seul. Non, je ne suis qu'un maillon. J'ai rempli mon rôle, comme les autres. Tu les rencontreras bien assez tôt. Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier ce que tu as fait, s'amusait Tamir.

-Bien. J'ai hâte de les mettre eux aussi hors d'état de nuire, répondit le maître tueur, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quelle arrogance ! Elle te détruira, mon garçon », avait conclut le marchand dans un dernier souffle.

En effet, Altaïr sentait que les victimes choisies par Al Mualim avaient quelque chose en commun. Le mentor avait choisit son élève favori pour éliminer tout un réseau d'ennemi que l'assassin était fier de tuer au nom de la Confrérie. Si les choses se déroulaient ainsi, il pourrait y retrouver sa place dans trois à quatre mois. Rejoindre Acre allait lui prendre deux jours tout au plus à bonne allure. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour réparer une erreur qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il avait enfreint le Credo, certes, mais quelqu'un avait essayé de l'empoisonner et ce dernier allait en faire les frais tôt ou tard. L'assassin voulait profiter de cette mission pour y réfléchir, mais, sans aucune piste, les recherches devenaient compliquées. Il devait pourtant ajouter ce lâche à sa liste funèbre.

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser la peau d'Inaya, encore assoupi. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller et dû faire un effort considérable pour s'habituer à la lumière. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, assez pour une journée au Bureau mais bien insuffisamment pour deux journées sur les routes. Elle s'étira longuement, attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon strict à l'aide d'une fine lanière de cuire et enfila sa tunique d'apprenti assassin, elle était semblable à celle d'Altaïr, sans tous ses détails et de couleur noir. Une épaisse ceinture rouge lui permettait de cacher le poignard que lui avait offert Alhem. Inaya rabattit la capuche sur son visage, passa son arc et son carquois dans son dos puis saisit son sac au passage. Elle eu avec un pincement au cœur son dernier regard pour la salle de repos puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Al Mualim aux écuries.

« Je vous attendais, déclara celui-ci.

La jeune femme s'excusa brièvement et se vit aussitôt assimiler une monture. Il s'agissait d'une belle jument pur-sang arabe à la robe noire. Le cheval du vieil homme était similaire mais avait la robe grise tacheté.

-Prenez soin de votre monture Inaya, dorénavant elle ne vous quittera plus et j'espère sera une alliée considérables dans vos missions futures», déclara-t-il.

Inaya déglutit. Les paroles du maître assassin refirent brusquement surface dans son esprit : « Avez-vous choisis de devenir assassin ? », lui avait-il demandé. Avait-il comprit avant elle sa fonction future ? L'air grave qu'avait eu Altaïr quand elle lui avait répondu que non, lui revint soudain en mémoire. Il semblait que le vieil homme n'ai pas tenu parole et ai décidé seul de son avenir sans se soucier de ses principes. Le maître assassin avait dû se douter du triste sort de la jeune guérisseuse. Je ne tuerais point furent les paroles qu'Inaya voulu cracher au visage du vieil homme qu'elle commençait tout juste à considérer comme un homme orchestrant des meurtres. Il fallait qu'elle ait une sérieuse conversation avec son nouveau mentor.

Inaya enfourcha sa monture et sans plus de cérémonie, Al Mualim et la guérisseuse quittèrent le Bureau. Une vague de chaleur s'écrasa soudain sur le visage de la jeune femme dès lors qu'ils ne furent plus protégés du soleil par les quatre murs du bâtiment. Sous les conseils d'Al Mualim, ils contournèrent la ville pour passer inaperçu puisque les chevaux n'aidaient pas à cela. Sur le chemin ils se contentaient d'attirer le moins possible les regards des passants. Ils ne s'en sortirent pas si mal, une fois que le vieil homme expliqua à Inaya comment s'y prendre. C'était presque un art, pensa la jeune femme, il fallait baisser les yeux et se courber légèrement sur son cheval sans hausser la voix ou faire de gestes brusques. Tout devait être calculé sans en avoir l'air.

« Profitons qu'il n'y ait personne pour accélérer le rythme », déclara Al Mualim lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur une route déserte.

Les chevaux se mirent au galop sur une courte distance où personne ne pouvait les apercevoir. Ainsi, ils gagnèrent une heure sur la totalité du trajet. Celui-ci fut court, cependant Inaya se sentait exténué à son arrivé à Masyaf. Ils avaient marché à côté de leur monture jusqu'à la forteresse. La guérisseuse se rendit compte de son faible niveau d'endurance comparé au vieil homme qui ne semblait pas atteint par la chaleur et le trajet. Le mentor et son élève se rendirent aux écuries du château pour y reposer leurs chevaux. Inaya pensait se rendre à l'intérieur pour s'y reposer à son tour mais le vieil homme anticipa :

« Tiens, il lui tendit une épée. J'aimerais voir plus précisément tes lacunes au combat rapproché, déclara-t-il.

Inaya fixa un instant son mentor, essayent de voir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, cela ne semblait pas en être une vu le regard impatient que lui lançait Al Mualim. Elle parait maladroitement quelques coups et asseyait tant bien que mal de lancer une offensive qui échoua pitoyablement.

« Je vois…, souffla l'ancien, désespéré. Vous manquez cruellement de confiance en vous.

Cette phrase qu'Inaya avait trop entendue, ajouter à la fatigue du voyage lui fit dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le début du voyage :

-En effet, ma confiance ne me permet pas de tuer comme vous avez l'attention de m'y amener. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu clair dans vos pensées. Vous désirez faire de moi une des votre en me prenant sous votre aile alors que je n'en ai aucune envie. Mon intention première était de guérir vos confrères en échange du logis et non d'intégrer votre secte, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Pour fréquenter des assassins, vous devez en faire parti. Vous n'avez pas encore remarqué être une exception ? Vous avez échappé à la formation jusqu'à maintenant car vous êtes arrivé à Damas en temps de crise, mais la Confrérie ne doit pas s'écarter de son Credo. De plus, je pensais que nos pratiques ne vous surprendraient plus avec le temps mais vous faites preuve d'une résistance incroyable Inaya, sans compter que nos agissements sont également ceux de votre mère ainsi que de votre frère, se justifia Al Mualim d'un air sévère.

-Mes principes sont ceux d'une guérisseuse et non d'une meurtrière, faites de moi une tueuse et vous formerez votre ultime rivale, » promit Inaya, menaçante.


End file.
